Organizations may issue mobile communications devices such as mobile telephones and two-way radios to the organization's employees or members. For example, a public safety agency such as a police department may issue two-way radios to the police officers employed by the police department. These mobile communications devices include a subscriber identity module (SIM) card provided by a network operator. The SIM card allows the mobile communications devices to access a communication network operated by the network operator.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.